La Familia Hyuga
by mgts0090
Summary: Antes del arco de los arcobalenos, Tsuna se topa con un misterioso chico bastante tímido el cual se cree que es de una familia que desapareció hace algun tiempo, la familia Hyuga, Tsuna y los demas deberan enfrentarse a esta nueva ameneza.
1. Capitulo 1: El trio de perdedores

Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo, espero sea de su agrado, acepto opiniones, criticas y sugerencias jeje

-Esto sucede en un intervalo entre el arco de la familia Shimon y el arco de los arcobalenos-

Capitulo 1: El trío de perdedores.

-No seas patético y levántate de la cama –se escuchó en la habitación de Tsuna. El muchacho lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado con una soga y encima de un caldero con agua hirviendo-. Buenos días Tsuna –dijo el pequeño bebe de traje que se encontraba en la habitación.

- WOOOOOAHHHHH –se expresó Tsuna con sus ojos totalmente abiertos-. Que buenos días ni que nada ¡bájame de aquí!

-Esta bien, te bajare –dijo Reborn al momento que cortaba la cuerda para que Tsuna cayera directo al caldero-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –chilló Tsuna salvándose de morir hervido, con la punta de los dedos de sus pies en un extremo del caldero y con sus dientes en el otro-. ¿Y ahora que haces? –apenas se le entendió.

-Tu mamá no estará en casa estos días –decía Reborn mientras saltaba en la espalda de Tsuna haciéndolo gritar y aferrarse mas para no caer-. Así que como buen tutor te enseñare a cocinar.

-¿A esto le llamas enseñarme a cocinar? –dijo Tsuna al instante que rodaba hacia un lado y caía al piso.

-No te quejes y hazme de desayunar.

Tsuna se levantó del piso, mantuvo esas clásicas discusiones mañaneras que siempre tenía con Reborn y luego bajó a la cocina. Jamás había sentido ese aire de vacío que se percibía en aquel lugar. Por lo general ese sitio siempre estaba lleno de gorrones que disfrutaban la comida de "mamá". Hoy no había absolutamente nadie.

-Se siente muy solo –dijo Tsuna acercándose a una silla y sentándose-. Es cierto, mamá salió de vacaciones con papá, de cierto modo la extraño mucho.

-Yo también –dijo Reborn saltando a la mesa-. Ahora ¿Quién me dará de comer?

-Tú sólo la extrañas por la comida.

-¡Juudaime! –se escuchó a las afueras de casa de Tsuna, el chico se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos Gokudera, Yamamoto y Enma.

-¡Chicos! –se expresó alegremente Tsuna saliendo a saludarlos.

-Te he traído el desayuno Juudaime –mencionó Gokudera orgulloso dándole un plato envuelto.

-Mi viejo también te ha preparado algo de desayuno Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa alegre mostrando una cajita con sushi mejor adornada que el desayuno traído por Gokudera.

-El décimo no necesita de esa comida para deportistas –dijo Gokudera apartando el plato de Yamamoto y colocando el suyo prácticamente en la cara de Tsuna-. El necesita del alimento productivo que yo he diseñado con bases científicas para su buena alimentación así que diga "ahhhh" Juudaime.

Y tras esto Gokudera abrió su plato y con unos palillos le metió a Tsuna un pedazo de la comida que tría, al instante la cara del chico se puso morada y calló al piso.

-AHHHHHHHH! –gritó Gokudera-. Traje el desayuno que hizo Bianchi, escúpalo décimo! –gritaba el guardián de la tormenta mientras sacudía a un pobre Tsuna morado casi inconsciente.

-jajaja esto es divertido –reía Yamamoto alegremente como siempre.

-Por eso siempre dijo que eres patético Tsuna –decía Reborn el cual se había colocado sobre el hombro del guardián de la lluvia.

Después de un tiempo Tsuna por fin estuvo mejor, y salió junto con un tímido Enma que traía un plato de comida también.

-Yo también te he traído el desayuno Tsuna –mencionó el tímido chico acercándole el plato a Tsuna.

-¡Enma! –se alegró Tsuna al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a recibir el plato pero un chico que iba bobeando por la calle se estrelló con ambos chicos y los tres cayeron al piso cubiertos por la comida de Enma.

-Juudaime –se acercó Gokudera hacia los tres chicos un tanto preocupado-. ¿Cómo te atreves a chocar con el Décimo?

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me pegue! –dijo el tercer chico, un sujeto de pelo color naranja muy tenue, de ropa muy humilde y con unos ojos muy similares a Tsuna, cosa que Reborn notó de inmediato –es sólo que no vi por donde caminaba ¡NO ME MATE!

El chico se hincó frente a Tsuna y Enma los cuales seguían tirados en el piso, el guardián del cielo se sentó en el piso sobándose la cabeza y mirando al chico.

-Descuida –dijo Tsuna-, nosotros estábamos a media calle, también tenemos la culpa.

-No volverá a suceder –dijo el muchacho, tras esto los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y los tres chocaron su cabeza de frente haciendo que nuevamente cayeran al piso.

-Esto es patético –dijo Reborn.

-jajaja que divertido se ve ese chico.

-Nuevamente heriste al décimo!

-¡Lo siento! No volverá a suceder!

-¡La escuela! –gritó Tsuna y todos se acordaban que tenían que ir a clases, así que salieron de inmediato corriendo dejando a aquel chico atrás-. (Ese chico, de cierta forma me recuerda a mi y a Enma) –pensaba Tsuna mientras Reborn no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

Todos llegaron a la escuela, como normalmente lo hacían, después de un tiempo el maestro les dio una noticia.

-¿Un nuevo alumno? –se expresaron casi la mayoría, muchos ansiosos y nerviosos por conocer a su nuevo compañero, pero cuando entró, Tsuna y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que era aquel chico con el que antes los jefes de las familias habían chocado.

-Hola a todos –se presentó-. Mi nombre es Ryousan un placer –al mismo tiempo que dijo esto hizo una reverencia pegándose con la mesa del maestro acto que hizo que todos se rieran-. ¡LO SIENTO! –se disculpó el chico con la mesa-. ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

-Ese chico le pide perdón a todo –le mencionó en voz baja Gokudera a Tsuna.

-No hay cuidado –dijo el maestro con su gotita de sudor en la nuca – toma asiento al lado de Tsunayoshi.

-¿De Tsunayoshi? –preguntó el chico siguiendo la mano del profesor hacia donde le señalaba y vio al chico de antes, para pronto se puso pálido-. ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES EL CHICO QUE ME QUIERE MATAR!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar fuerte declaración y empezaron los chismes "¿Dame-Tsuna matar a alguien?" "¿Es en serio?" "Parece que el chico le tiene miedo al perdedor" "Ahora veo con otros ojos a dame-Tsuna"

-Déjate de tonterías –mencionó el maestro-. Tsuna no mataría ni a una mosca, le tiene miedo a su sombra.

-Ya llevo dos años que no le tengo miedo –dijo Tsuna para si mismo.

Ryousan se fue a sentar tímidamente al lado de Tsuna. El chico ni quería voltear en ningún momento y Tsuna estaba muy nervioso sabiendo que si tal vez se movía podría hacer que se asustara, así continuaron las clases hasta la hora de salir a tomar sus alimentos. Tsuna aun no se paraba de su asiento, quería esperarse a que Ryousan lo hiciera primero, así que volteó a ver con el rabillo del ojo a ver si el tímido chico ya se había levantado pero Gokudera estaba frente a Ryousan con 5 dinamitas en su mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle falsos al décimo?

- AHHHHHHHHH GOKUDERA NO ES NECESARIO –mencionó Tsuna sujetando por la espalda a Gokudera.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me mate! –lloró el tímido chico que se protegía con un libro. Tras que momentáneamente había sido salvado decidió salir corriendo del sitio.

-Oye ¡espera! –gritó Tsuna pero el chico no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve y discúlpate –se escuchó de la nada, Tsuna siguió la voz hasta ver a un Reborn disfrazado de libro.

-¿Reborn?

-Como jefe de la familia Vongola es tu deber disculparte con aquel chico por el malentendido –dijo Reborn para después darle una patada a Tsuna que lo mando girando hacia la puerta de la entrada-. Aparte, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tsuna fue corriendo en busca del chico hasta que lo encontró por un pasillo.

-Oye Ryo –gritó Tsuna, el chico voltio y al momento de ver que era Tsuna empezó a correr gritando por los pasillos "No me mates". Tsuna empezó a perseguirlo un tanto preocupado por como lo miraban los demás al pasar-. No te voy a hacer nada sólo quiero disculparme Ryousan.

Pero el chico no le creía y siguió corriendo llorando por los pasillos, Tsuna no veía fin a esta carrera, el chico tímido realmente era muy rápido, y Tsuna por más que se disculpaba no lograba detenerlo.

-No te creo, tú sólo quieres matarme –gritaba el chico mientras corría.

-Escucha, realmente quiero disculparme por que yo… QUIERO QUE SEAS MI AMIGO!

Después de haber mencionado esto el chico por fin se detuvo mirando incrédulamente y con lagrimas en sus ojos a Tsuna, pero, Tsuna no se había detenido y como llevaba carrerilla chocó de frente contra el chico, antes de que ambos cayeran la playera del tímido muchacho se atoró con un casillero haciendo que cayera al piso sin playera, acto que hizo que Tsuna se sorprendiera al ver que todo su pecho y espalda estaba lleno de cicatrices y que tenía un extraño símbolo en su espalda, Tsuna no dijo nada al respecto, pero Ryousan al darse cuenta de que Tsuna lo observaba cambió su expresión tímida por una seria, se puso de pie, tomó su playera y se fue corriendo dejando a Tsuna solo en ese sitio el cual ya no decidió perseguirlo.

-Tsuna ¿viste eso? –mencionó Reborn el cual acababa de aparecer saltando sobre el hombro de Tsuna.

-Si, el pobre tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

-No seas estúpido, no me refería a eso… "esa marca"

-¿La marca?

-Si, estoy completamente seguro de que esa marca pertenece a la Familia "Hyuga" unos asesinos que desaparecieron hace varios años.

-Continuara-

Bien espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic, el cual yo creo tendrá 20 capítulos a lo mucho, en el siguiente aparecerán mas familiares Hyuga y alguien de la familia Vongola será secuestrado.


	2. Capítulo 2: La familia perdida

**Capítulo 2: La familia perdida.**

En la azotea de la escuela Namimori. Reborn había reunido a parte de la familia de Tsuna, junto con Enma y Adelheid.

-¿Dices que es una familia desaparecida hace tiempo? –preguntó Adelheid al arcobaleno el cual estaba sobre la cabeza de Ryohei.

-Así es –contestó Reborn-. Pero no cualquier familia desaparecida.

-Con eso último no lo dices por nosotros ¿verdad? –dijo la chica con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Escuchen atentamente –siguió hablando el arcobaleno omitiendo el comentario de Adelheid-, esta familia puede que sea muy poderosa, ellos fueron los primeros en desarrollar un "gear"

Entre todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esta declaración, todos sabían lo poderosas que eran sus "gears", imaginar que alguien tenía un poder similar era algo aterrador.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sean enemigos ¿verdad? –preguntó Tsuna el cual parecía asustado como de costumbre.

-Le declararon la guerra a Primo justo antes de desaparecer –mencionó Reborn calmadamente, Tsuna dio un gran grito y los demás se miraban preocupados.

-Entonces ¿crees que sus descendientes busquen venganza contra nosotros? –preguntó Gokudera.

-Probablemente, como sea, debemos estar muy alertas.

-Así es –se escuchó en el sitio y todos voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz, un chico de pelo rojo, gafas negras, un traje naranja chillón con rayas y una gran cicatriz sobre su nariz se encontraba recargado en las rejillas mirándolos mientras lanzaba humo de cigarro por su boca-. Deben de estar muy alertas.

-¿En que momento? –mencionó Yamamoto y todos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿En que momento? –repitió el misterioso chico-. Desde el momento en que nuestro jefe fue tan descuidado como para mostrar nuestra identidad.

-(¿su jefe?) –pensó rápidamente Reborn recordando al tímido chico.

-No vengo con malas intenciones en este momento –mencionó el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba la colilla de cigarro al piso-. Pero sabemos todo sobre Vongola, y pronto ganaremos el "respeto" que se había acordado.

-¡Tsuna detenlo de inmediato! –ordenó rápidamente Reborn a su aprendiz, el cual se puso en guardia pero todo se volvió oscuridad.

-No veo nada –gritó Tsuna al momento que toda la luz regresaba y en el sitio ya no se encontraba aquel misterioso joven.

-Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? –dijo Gokudera muy preocupado acercándose al décimo.

-Sí, pero no entiendo que fue todo eso.

-Tsuna aunque no lo parezca ya estamos en un gran peligro –mencionó Reborn saltando al piso y mirando a todos-. El juego por el "respeto" de la familia Vongola a comenzado.

Varios pisos abajo Ryousan se encontraba poniéndose una camisa que había sacado de su casillero, justo cuando lo cerró un sujeto ya se encontraba al lado de él.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó el tímido chico mientras caía al piso-. ¡No me mates!

-Jamás lo haría Boss –mencionó el sujeto, un tipo de gran estatura, el cual vestía un traje camuflaje. Era un tipo calvo y con una pequeña barbita negra y unos ojos completamente amarillos.

-¡Ren! –se expresó Ryousan al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo.

-Boss, se ha tenido que adelantar el juego –mencionó Ren tratando de zafarse a Ryousan de encima pero sin éxito.

-Yo no quiero el "respeto" de Vongola, me matarían en el acto.

-Es algo que no podemos evitar Boss; después de todo usted y Giotto firmaron un acuerdo.

Se hizo un gran momento de silencio en que Ren aprovechó para soltarse del abrazo de su amigo, Ryousan tenía la mirada baja, después de un tiempo miró seriamente al chico.

-Esta bien, es hora de… -antes de que Ryousan pudiera terminar la frase Hibari había aparecido en el pasillo.

-Tú no eres de esta escuela –mencionó Hibari apuntando con una de sus tonfas a Ren.

-Es el Vongola de la nube, es hora de retirarnos –dijo Ren mientras tomaba a su amigo de la mano para salir corriendo con él, pero Hibari empezó a perseguirlos.

-Parece que no has entendido que mereces un castigo –mencionaba el líder del comité de disciplina el cual ya les pisaba los talones a sus presas-. Serán mordidos hasta la muerte.

Hibari atacó con su arma a Ren pero otra tonfa detuvo su ataque. Un nuevo tipo había aparecido frente al líder del comité, un chico que vestía ropa elegante muy ajustada con una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos lentes negros, su pelo estaba todo relamido hacia atrás y parecía casi brillar. Lo más impactante de este sujeto era un par de tonfas idénticas a las de Hibari con las cuales había detenido el ataque.

-¡Wao! –se expresó Hibari al ver al sujeto que había detenido el ataque.

-¡Sergio! –gritó Ryousan volteando hacia atrás.

-Cállense, no estorben y largo de aquí –dijo fríamente Sergio, Ren asintió y tomó a Ryousan y ambos se fueron del sitio-. Disculpa, quiero asumir el delito que hizo mi compañero si no es mucha molestia.

-Entonces tú serás mordido hasta la muerte.

-¿A eso lo llamas castigo?

En las afueras de la escuela Julie Kato, guardián del desierto de la familia Shimon se encontraba en su tradicional "vigilancia de chicas sospechosas" todo por la seguridad de Enma.

-¿De nuevo espiando mujeres? –se escuchó detrás del guardián del desierto el cual volteó asustado pero se llevó un gran alivio al ver que sólo era su amigo Koyo Aoba-. Deja de ser un vago y ya has algo por esta familia.

-ah… sólo eres tú –dijo desinteresadamente Julie mientras volvía a su "trabajo".

-Nada de "sólo eres tú", no puedo creer que hayas estado desaparecido un tiempo sólo por estar espiando mujeres, eres todo un caso.

-¡Ustedes dos! –se escuchó un grito desde lejos y ambos voltearon al ver un chico delgado el cual iba con un pans y una camiseta, con su pelo azul todo despeinado y con marcas en su rostro (señal de acabarse de despertar).

-Ves Kato, por tu culpa nos acusaran de pervertidos.

-Me dicen "Lobo" –mencionó el chico y empezó a caminar con una gran pereza-. ¡Y he venido a matarlos!

-¡Ves! No nos acusa de pervertidos –dijo Julie muy despreocupado-. Sólo quiere matarnos.

-¿O sea que si nos hubiera acusado de pervertidos estarías mas preocupado? –dijo irónicamente Aoba sin perder detalle al chico el cual se acercaba lentamente-. No parece cómo si pudieras hacer mucho, ¿estás seguro de que vienes a matarnos? ¿No te equivocaste de individuos?

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no –repitió muchas veces el joven el cual se recargó en un poste-. Tengo sueño no debería de estar haciendo esto –dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una toallita que había sacado de su pans, ambos chicos sólo observaban el raro comportamiento de aquel tipo-. Ustedes son el guardián del bosque y el guardián del desierto, ¡así que tengo que matarlos!

Acto seguido el muchacho salió corriendo contra ambos guardianes.

En menos de un minuto el supuesto joven apodado "Lobo" ya se encontraba en el suelo lleno de golpes, Julie y Aoba ni siquiera habían usado sus anillos.

-Pues si, era un hablador después de todo –dijo Aoba acercándose al chico comprobando que no lo hubieran matado.

-Aun así sabe mucho de nosotros, no se como se las apañó para hacer eso.

En ese instante el "Lobo" se levantó como pudo y sonrió.

-Bien, ya vieron mi gran poder, ahora con su permiso yo me voy. –dijo el chico nerviosamente y se hecho hacia atrás caminando mientras cojeaba tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ambos pero Shitt-p apareció frente al chico, la cual no dijo nada.

-No tan rápido "Lobo" –dijo desde atrás Julie con una mirada muy seria-. No te escaparas tan fácil de nosotros.

En otro lugar lambo y I-pin iban paseando como normalmente lo hacían, Lambo con una gran cantidad de dulces y I-pin siguiéndolo.

-Buajajajaja, hoy el gran Lambo ha conseguido muchos, muchos deliciosos dulces –decía alegremente el joven bovino.

-Yo he conseguido dulces mas deliciosos –se escuchó al lado de I-pin y Lambo, ambos vieron a una muchacha con una bolsa de dulces más grande que la de Lambo la cual se los presumía.

-¡No es cierto! –dijo lambo un tanto celoso por el tamaño de la bolsa-. Los dulces del gran Lambo son mejores.

-¡Ten! –dijo la muchacha la cual le dio uno de sus caramelos a Lambo. El pequeño guardián probó el dulce y empezó a babear.

-¡Dame más! –exigió Lambo y la señorita sonrió.

-Claro, te daré todos los que quieras –dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy dulce-. Sólo tienes que seguirme.

-No, Lambo –dijo I-Pin pero la pequeña china se quedó sin movimiento con la mirada que le lanzaba la chica.

-Será mejor que le digas al décimo que tenemos al guardián del rayo –mencionó la chica y tomó a Lambo de la mano mientras se iba con él.

En un sitio el joven de lentes que se había presentado con Tsuna y los demás había llegado, era un lugar rodeado de pantallas y sillas.

-Ya he llegado –mencionó el chico y tomó asiento en una silla la cual tenía llantitas y se impulsó en ella para llegar a la mitad del salón, donde se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio, con una blusa muy escotada y unos jeans muy apretados, esta tenía un piercing en la ceja y se encontraba meditando, por lo cual no contestó al saludo del chico. Este se acercó a la muchacha y puso su boca en la oreja de la muchacha-. YA HE LLEGADO!

Gritó fuertemente el sujeto pero la muchacha ni siquiera se intimidó, sólo abrió un poco un ojo y después golpeó fuertemente al tipo mandándolo a volar.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas llegado Heru –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Si, se nota tu alegría Blueten –se expresó el chico sobándose la mejilla por tremendo golpe-. De inmediato se dieron cuenta de nuestra existencia; por lo tanto ¿ya hemos comenzado?

-Si Heru, Natsuki ya fue a capturar a un miembro de la familia Vongola, Ren se supone viene en camino con el jefe, Faiku sigue descargando información en la sala adjunta, Sergio… bueno, él de seguro ya se metió en algún lío y Lobo fue a pelear.

-¿Lobo fue a pelear? –preguntó desconcertado Heru-. Le doy menos de un minuto para que lo hayan derrotado.

-Yo también; como sea, esto ya empezó será mejor que nos preparemos cuanto antes.

En el techo de la escuela Namimori todavía se encontraban Tsuna y los demás.

-¿Respeto? –preguntó Tsuna.

-Lo repetiré una vez más –mencionó Reborn-. Primo firmó un acuerdo con el líder de la familia Hyuga, ese acuerdo tenía que ver con el respeto que le mostraban las demás familias a Vongola y a Hyuga, cuando sucedió el conflicto entre Primo y el líder Hyuga, se llevo un acuerdo de una competición en el que la familia ganadora obtendría el respeto de las demás familias por tanto se volverían las aliadas del victorioso. Un día antes de la competición la familia desapareció, hasta el momento no se ha sabido nada de ellos. Hasta hoy.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento.

-¿Y ese acuerdo es todavía valido? –preguntó Gokudera para romper el silencio.

-Si lo es –contestó Reborn-. Y de ser así la competición que quedó pendiente iniciaría pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? –preguntó Enma.

-Mañana mismo –se escuchó desde la puerta de salida que conducía a ese sitio, Sergio era el que había contestado la respuesta de Enma y con su dedo jugaba con una cinta roja.

-¡Esa cinta… -mencionaba Tsuna tartamudeando- …es la cinta del comité disciplinario que usa Hibari!

Hola a todos ^^

Aprovecho este cap para agradecer a todos que siguen esta historia y para decirles que cada 15 dias saldra un capítulo nuevo de esta historia.

Espero sea de su agrado como lo es para mi escribirlo :D

Sin mas que decir Ggracias


	3. Capítulo 3: Las reglas del juego

**Capítulo 3: Las reglas del juego**

En la azotea de la escuela Namimori, Sergio acababa de aparecer frente a todos los presentes, el cual se encontraba jugando con la cinta del comité disciplinario de Hibari.

-¡Esa es la cinta de Hibari! –exclamó Tsuna muy sorprendido al igual que todos.

-Lo es –respondió Sergio con una risa, de inmediato Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei activaron sus Vongole Gears y se pusieron al frente de Tsuna-. ¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden derrotarme?

-No dejaré que lastimes al décimo –mencionó Gokudera siendo el que estaba mas adelante.

-Espera Gokudera –ordenó Reborn poniéndose al frente de todos-. El no viene con la intención de luchar contra nosotros.

-Así es –contestó Sergio y después sacó un documento de su traje-, mi nombre es Sergio y vengo a explicarles las reglas del juego.

Todos miraron seriamente a Sergio el cual abrió la carpeta para sacar una hoja, el chico la mostró a todos los presentes, venía firmada por dos flamas, una de color naranja muy resplandeciente como la de Tsuna y otra de un color Azul demasiado profundo.

-Esa es la firma de Giotto no cabe duda –afirmó Reborn al instante de ver el documento.

-La otra firma se parece al extremo a la llama de la lluvia –dijo Ryohei mirándola cuidadosamente.

-No lo se –mencionó Yamamoto viendo dudosamente aquel acuerdo-, se parece en mucho, pero no siento que sea la llama de la lluvia.

-¿Será otra clase de llama? –preguntó Tsuna pero nadie supo que contestar.

-Como sea, leeré el documento –dijo Sergio y lo volteó para darle lectura.

_"Por medio de la presente, se estipula un acuerdo entre la familia Vongola y la Familia Hyuga, la cual esta en desacuerdo en sus ideales y por tanto a optado que es mejor separarse para evitar conflictos entre familias. El "respeto" que se ha otorgado a ambas familias será distribuido para la familia vencedora en un juego. La familia victoriosa tendrá total disposición de todos los vienes que las demás familias ofrecen. El juego en cuestión por nuestro convenio se ha decidido que será el llamado "batalla campal" haciendo uso de todas sus reglas como especifica. Sin más que agregar este acuerdo expira una vez que se haya determinado al ganador, en agradecimiento a todas las familias que están de acuerdo GRACIAS._

_Jefes de familia Hyuga y Vongola"_

-Eso es todo –concluyó Sergio guardando nuevamente el documento en su carpeta y después metiéndolo en su traje-. ¿Alguna duda?

¿Cuál es el juego de "batalla campal? –mencionó Adelheid la cual había estado muy callada.

-Bastante simple, pero para comenzar se necesita que su equipo secuestre a alguien de nuestro equipo.

-¿Necesitamos capturar a uno de ustedes para empezar? –preguntó sarcásticamente Gokudera puesto que ya sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Si no lo hacen no podrán participar –dijo Sergio el cual seguía con la misma expresión seria con la que había llegado-. Pero ahora que lo pienso, tienen que secuestrar a alguien de la familia Shimon.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Enma el cual ahora estaba igual de preocupado que Tsuna.

-Veras, nosotros secuestramos a alguien de la familia Vongola –al momento de decir eso todos miraron enfurecidos a Sergio-. Un pequeño niño con traje de vaca.

-¡LAMBO! –se escuchó al unísono, Tsuna esta vez estaba mas preocupado.

-Si es ese tonto no hay problema –dijo Reborn muy tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con Lambo? –reclamó Tsuna a Reborn.

-Bueno nosotros capturamos a la pequeña vaca macho, según por regla la familia Vongola debió de capturar a uno de nosotros, pero otra familia secuestró a uno de nuestros integrantes, y por regla en la competición de "batalla frontal" esa familia ahora esta en el juego… y esa familia es ni mas ni menos que la familia Shimon.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritó Enma tanto que hasta se calló.

-Uno de ustedes secuestró a nuestro amigo "Lobo", así que para que la familia Vongola participe tiene que secuestrar a alguien de la familia Shimon.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso –dijo Tsuna y al mismo tiempo Ryohei tomó a Adelheid por el brazo.

-Capturada al extremo –mencionó victoriosamente Ryohei.

-Oye tú… –pero antes de que Adelheid terminara su frase, la muñeca de todos empezó a brillar y aparecieron unos brazaletes dorados los cuales tenían 5 estrellas.

-Bien –aplaudió Sergio viendo después su pulsera-. El juego acaba de empezar… bueno en realidad empieza mañana pero se pueden organizar desde hoy, necesitan ser 10 integrantes. En estos momentos sólo los guardianes se volvieron sus participantes por lo que necesitan completar hasta ser 10.

-Mi pulsera es mas extrema, tiene 10 estrellas –mencionó Ryohei orgulloso.

-Los que capturaron al rehén se volvieron los líderes de equipo, por tanto Sasawada Ryohei, tú serás el líder, pero Tsuna es el Boss, si el jefe pierde los demás también. En cambio, si el "chico extremo" pierde no pasa nada, pero él es el que más puntos tiene.

-A todo esto aun no nos has dicho las reglas del juego –dijo Adelheid viendo fijamente a Sergio el cual se notaba un poco mas alegre.

-Bien, se los explicaré:

_Para empezar el juego se necesita secuestrar a un familiar de la familia enemiga, si alguien ya ha secuestrado a un integrante, se deberá secuestrar una persona de esa otra familia que ha intervenido, la familia que no secuestre a nadie queda descalificada. El familiar secuestrado jugara a favor de la familia que lo secuestró. Si este familiar se dispone a ayudar a su familia o no coopera con la familia que lo secuestro, su propia familia será eliminada._

_Las reglas son simples, cada integrante tiene una pulsera con 5 puntos y sólo los líderes tienen una de 10 puntos, en total hacen 55 puntos, después de tres días la familia que tenga mas puntos gana._

_Si el jefe pierde todos sus puntos se le declara perdedor._

_Cada integrante de cada familia será distribuido en alguna parte del mapa al azar. El lugar donde empiecen será su "Cuartel General" y mientras estén en ese sitio son invisibles, tanto el participante como el cuartel._

_Una vez saliendo del "Cuartel General" el participante es libre de trascurrir por todo el mapa, pero si se encuentra a un compañero no puede permanecer junto con él, ambos tendrán que tomar caminos diferentes de lo contrario serán sancionados y automáticamente teletransportados a su cuartel._

_Cuando dos o mas personas se cruzan en un rango de 20 metros empieza un "encuentro" donde sólo se puede salir cuando le ganen a su(s) oponente(s), el perdedor será automáticamente teletransportado a su cuartel, donde podrá reposar o decidir si salir otra vez._

_Si alguien intenta matar a su oponente será sancionado y ambos serán mandados de regreso a su respectivo "Cuartel General", sólo perderá puntos el amonestado._

_Sólo 4 integrantes por equipo pueden permanecer dentro de un cuartel a la vez, si hay mas de 4 un contador de 10 minutos aparecerá al azar y esa persona tendrá que salir del cuartel, de lo contrario será sancionado y un nuevo contador aparecerá al azar hasta que sólo queden cuatro personas en cuarteles._

_Si un integrante llega a un "cuartel general" enemigo se considera como "sabotaje", el enemigo perderá un punto y tendrá que establecer un nuevo cuartel, si está en lucha mientras se aplica un "sabotaje" y pierde, será enviado a un lugar al azar y ese será su nuevo cuartel._

_Todo esto se aplicara hasta que termine el día._

_¿Cómo se pierden los puntos?_

_1 Cuando se pierde un "encuentro" se perderá un punto._

_2 Cuando se comete un "sabotaje" la víctima pierde un punto._

_3 Cuando se es amonestado se pierden dos puntos._

_Al final del primer día el equipo que haya perdido mas puntos tendrá que elegir 4 participantes que serán eliminados a su conveniencia. El siguiente equipo en perder mas puntos tendrá que eliminar a 2 integrantes a su conveniencia y por último el equipo ganador sólo tendrá que eliminar a un integrante a su conveniencia. Si uno de los participantes perdió todos sus puntos será eliminado y se tomará en cuenta como uno de los participantes a eliminar al final del día._

_Aplicando las mismas reglas, al finalizar el segundo día el equipo que mas puntos haya perdido tendrá que eliminar a 5 integrantes, el segundo tendrá que eliminar a 4 y el ganador eliminará sólo a 2._

_El jefe es el único que no puede ser eliminado al final de cada día, el líder decidirá quienes serán eliminados incluido el mismo en ellos. Si el líder ya fue eliminado el jefe será el que tomara las decisiones, si no quedan más integrantes para eliminar más que el jefe y se ocupa eliminar algún integrante por default ese equipo perderá._

_En el tercer día las bases desaparecerán, por lo cual cuando alguien pierda en un "encuentro" será enviado al azar a cualquier sitio._

_Al final de ese día, si todavía quedan integrantes de equipos se contaran todos los puntos, el equipo con mas puntos gana, si es un empate se decide por una pelea entre los integrantes con mas puntos._

-Y eso es todo –concluyó Sergio expresando una leve sonrisa en su rostro-. El rehén que tomaron formará parte de su equipo, si se rehúsa a ayudarlos la familia a la que él pertenece será eliminada; por tanto, trataremos bien a su chico vaca ya que el nos ayudará. Busquen a sus miembros faltantes y mañana nos vemos a las 800 en este mismo sitio.

Dichas estas palabras Sergio dio un gran salto fuera de la escuela Namimori, al mismo tiempo se abría la puerta que conducía a ese sitio de la cual había salido Hibari que estaba muy herido pero parecía no importarle.

-¿Hibari estas bien? –preguntó preocupado Tsuna mientras se acercaba pero el líder del comité disciplinario le apunto con una de sus tonfas.

-No te acerques, no necesito tu compasión.

-Necesitas saber algo –le mencionó Reborn a Hibari el cual dejó de apuntar a Tsuna y escuchó atento la explicación del arcobaleno, después de eso el pequeño bebe asesino saltó sobre la cabeza de Ryohei-. Necesitamos contarles a los demás y conseguir a los tres participantes que nos faltan. Enma no seas inútil y cuéntale todo a tu familia. Adelheid te quedaras con nosotros.

Después de un poco de reclamos por parte de Adelheid y de la negación de Enma al querer participar, todos se separaron para pensar en que harían al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi? –preguntaba Tsuna llorando a su tutor el cual caminaba sobre una barandilla cerca del chico.

-No seas patético –le reprochó el arcobaleno dándole una patada y saltando frente de él-. Eres el jefe de la familia y tienes que protegerla, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a esa familia y más sobre ese tipo llamado Sergio.

-¿Qué haremos con los integrantes que faltan?

-No te preocupes con respecto a eso, ya tengo todo cubierto, será mejor que nos preparemos para mañana, Tsuna confío en ti.

Y así la noche pasó, Tsuna sólo se podía preguntar en ¿Qué sucedería el día siguiente? Y esto hacía que no pudiera dormir, aun desconocía el verdadero poder de la familia Hyuga, y no sabía la verdadera cara que daría Ryousan.

-Despierta de una buena vez Dame-Tsuna –el chico apenas había dormido un poco y Reborn ya se encontraba sacándolo de la cama de una patada-. Nuestro equipo nos espera.

Tsuna y Reborn salieron de la casa, ya afuera los esperaban Yamamoto y Gokudera. Todos se dirigieron a la escuela Namimori y subieron hasta la azotea. En ese sitio ya se encontraban esperándolos Ryohei, Adelheid, Hibari, Chrome, Dino y Mukuro.

-¿DINO Y MUKURO? –se sorprendió Tsuna al ver a dos miembros mas para su equipo.

-Hola Tsunayoshi –saludó Dino con una sonrisa alegre. Mukuro se limitó a estar callado y distante a Hibari quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Con ellos dos somos nueve. Reborn ¿Quién es nuestro otro compañero?

-Ya debería de estar aquí –dijo Reborn y al mismo tiempo se volvió a abrir la puerta que conducía a ese sitio. De ella salió un sujeto de traje muy ajustado color negro, pelo no muy largo, una cara muy seria y unos ojos amarillos con sed de sangre.

-¡No puede ser! –se asusto Tsuna al ver a su ultimo compañero. Todos estaban impresionados pero el que mas lo estaba era Yamamoto.

-Nuestro décimo compañero es… Genkishi!

Gracias nuevamente por haber leido este cap, ahora si les etngo fecha exacta de cada cuando se publica nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será un sabado si y otro sabado no, o sea cada sabado en quincena.

espero les este gustando y dejenme sus comentarios haciendome saber que tan bien va la historia por que como dije soy nuevo en este tipo de fics jajajajaja


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer encuentro de Tsuna

Capítulo 4: El primer encuentro de Tsuna.

Genkishi se encontraba al frente de todos los integrantes del equipo, este no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a caminar e integrarse en el grupo.

-¿Por qué Genkishi? –le preguntó Tsuna a Reborn-. Recuerda que él fue nuestro enemigo.

-Tengo mis razones –contestó el arcobaleno sin mirar directamente a Tsuna.

-Bien parece que ya estamos todos –dijo Dino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Del otro lado en el mismo edificio se encontraba el grupo de Enma y al frente de todos ellos estaba el grupo de Ryousan. Todos estaban preparados para comenzar cuando en ese momento en medio del lugar apareció un sujeto con una misteriosa niebla. El tipo estaba disfrazado de payaso, con un traje de diversos colores, pintura en su cara y una tremenda sonrisa. Tsuna casi llora del miedo al verlo.

-Mi nombre es Zucuro –anunció el sonriente payaso ante todos-. Y seré el réferi que verifique que todo se cumpla. Descuiden, no soy el único que se encargara de supervisarlos. Varias familias han mandado a sus mejores hombres para llevar acabo este juego; de lo contrario, no podríamos hacer válida la contienda.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –le preguntó Tsuna a Reborn el cual mantenía la compostura de siempre.

-¿No se te hacen raras las reglas del juego Tsuna? –dijo Reborn a su estudiante-. Se necesitan gran cantidad de llamas de la niebla para poder crear el escenario donde se llevara el juego, así se podrán hacer validas las reglas de desaparecer los cuarteles, y se necesitan mas llamas de diversos tipos para las tele transportaciones; es decir, las otras familias mandaron a sus hombres para poder crear el campo de batalla para que se ajuste a las reglas.

-Vaya eso explica porque el juego sonaba como un videojuego al extremo –mencionó Ryohei.

-Bueno ahora que me he presentado les anunciare los equipos:

-Equipo Hyuga:

Jefe: Ryousan Kamerat.

Líder: Natsuki Okami

Integrantes:

Faiku Larosa

Blueten Ten

Sergio Mata

Inu Taisho

Ren Silver

Lav Vida

Heru Hibiki

Lambo.

-Equipo Vongola

Jefe: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Líder: Sasagawa Ryohei

Integrantes:

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Genkishi

Chrome Dokuro

Mukuro Rokudo

Hibari Kyoya

Dino Cavallone

Adelheid Suzuki

-Equipo Shimon

Jefe: Enma Kozato

Líder: Julie Katou

Integrantes:

Shitt-P

Aoba Koyo

Mizuno Kaoru

Superbia Squalo

Basilicum (Basil)

Ooyama Rauji

Gamma

Saki Tenyami (Lobo)

-¿Por qué Squalo esta con ellos? –dijo tímidamente Tsuna señalando al joven de pelo largo.

-Voiiiiiiii, LO HAGO PARA DESTRUIRLOS A USTEDES –gritó Squalo apuntando con su espada.

-Bien, ahora que están anunciados los equipos es momento de crear el primer escenario –dijo el agradable payaso dando un gran aplauso.

Fuera de la escuela empezaron a salir gran cantidad de sujetos que rodearon el edificio. Todos poseían anillos con los cuales empezaron a apuntar a los alrededores. Hubo un gran brillo morado y lentamente fueron apareciendo dos replicas exactas de la escuela Namimori adjuntas a la original.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –se preguntaron varios mientras veían las replicas aparecer.

-Es el primer escenario que enfrentarán –mencionó alegremente Zucuro el cual lentamente empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Se está desvaneciendo! –mencionó Gokudera pero sus piernas también estaban siendo consumidas por la ilusión.

-¡Todos estamos desapareciendo! –expresó Yamamoto al ver como todos eran devorados por las nieblas que se habían creado, poco a poco todos desaparecieron del lugar quedando sólo en el aire la cara del payaso.

-Empieza el primer día –comentó Zucuro y desapareció con una gran risa.

Tsuna había quedado inmóvil y vio como se encontraba dentro de un salón de clases, la diferencia del lugar era que tenía una cama, un gran estante con artículos de primeros auxilios, una mesa de comida y una puerta que indicaba ser un baño.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Tsuna contemplando el sitio, después se acercó a la salida viendo claramente las letras "Cuartel general de Tsuna"-. Ah ya veo, me da mala espina salir de aquí pero tengo que hacerlo antes de que aparezca el contador.

Tsuna abrió lentamente la puerta y salió del sitio, el pasillo lucía sumamente sombrío y no se podía ver absolutamente nada por las ventanas, era como estar en una pesadilla. El chico avanzó lentamente por el sitio hasta abrir una puerta que lo condujo al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

-La escuela parece ser la misma de siempre –se dijo a si mismo Tsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras-. De ser así, Hibari tiene la ventaja en este sitio.

Al llegar al piso de abajo Tsuna dobló la esquina y chocó directamente con alguien, el joven se alarmó mientras retrocedía gateando. Pero para su sorpresa Chrome era con la que él se había topado.

-¿Boss? –dijo la chica tosiendo un poco, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a Tsuna-. Me alegra que este bien Boss.

-Yo también me alegro Chrome.

-Recuerden que no pueden permanecer juntos –se escuchó y de una de las paredes salió Zucuro-. Así que por favor sepárense de inmediato y tomen distintos caminos.

A regañadientes los dos se separaron tomando caminos opuestos pero Zucuro aun seguía a Tsuna.

-(Con el miedo que me dan los payasos y ese tipo me esta siguiendo) –pensó Tsuna con una cara de miedo mientras volteaba lentamente hacía atrás para ver a Zucuro el cual tenia una sonrisa siniestra, así que el chico se limitó a volver a mirar hacía el frente.

-Con su fuerza actual no podrán ganarles –cantó el payaso, Tsuna volteó y para su sorpresa quedó cara a cara con Zucuro a 1cm de distancia solamente, acto que hizo que Tsuna diera un gran grito y que cayera atemorizado en el piso-. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, pero de verdad, que con su poder actual no podrán hacer mucho, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Zucuro dio media vuelta y cantando se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad del pasillo, Tsuna no entendió en absoluto el consejo de este tipo, así que sólo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para salir al patio. Desde las afueras de la escuela se podían observar las replicas anexas a esta, cada una puesta de forma que formaban un triangulo, lo que no permitía que el combate se llevara acabo en un lugar que no fuera el instituto.

-No puedo creer que en la realidad sigamos en la escuela Namimori –dijo Tsuna mientras contemplaba el lugar y se dirigió hacia una de las replicas-. En uno de estos edificios están la familia de Enma y la de Ryousan… no quiero pelear con nadie –mencionó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. La puerta frente a él se abrió y salió un sujeto que ya antes había visto y que ciertamente era con la persona que menos se quería enfrentar-. ¡No puede ser!

-Vaya… mala suerte para ti –mencionó Sergio el cual salía de una de las replicas del instituto.

En ese momento cayeron varios pilares en forma de círculo limitando el área de su encuentro, estos crearon una especie de onda similar a paredes que no se podían cruzar y que por el exterior nadie los podría ver.

-Así que mi primer encuentro es con el jefe de la familia Vongola, estoy tan ansioso… ¡por manchar las paredes con tu sangre! –dijo Sergio al mismo tiempo que salía disparado a gran velocidad contra Tsuna.

El chico no lo dudó y rápidamente entro en modo Hyper ultima voluntad y liberó su Vongola Gear. De esa manera Tsuna uso las llamas de sus manos para esquivar el ataque. Sergio había golpeado el piso, pero el golpe no fue muy potente, sólo creó unas cuantas grietas.

-Así que ese es el famoso Anillo Vongola Del Cielo Versión X –dijo Sergio mientras contemplaba los guantes rojos de Tsuna el cual estaba en el aire desafiándolo con su mirada-. No son nada especial.

Tsuna no prestó atención al comentario de Sergio y salió a gran velocidad impulsado por sus guantes contra su enemigo. El jefe Vongola logró darle un gran golpe en la cara a su objetivo el cual ni se molestó en esquivar el ataque y salió disparado contra la pared formada por los pilares.

-(¿Lo he derrotado?) –pensó Tsuna pero sabía que la pelea no sería tan fácil y menos contra alguien que había logrado derrotar a Hibari.

Sergio se levanto del piso con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando alzó la mirada aparecieron una llamas color blanco sobre su pelo, acto que sorprendió totalmente a Tsuna el cual nunca había visto algo parecido.

-¿Llamas blancas? –preguntó Tsuna sin entender el atributo de dichas llamas, pero Sergio no respondió a la pregunta.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder jefe Vongola? –dijo Sergio con una risa un poco burlona-. Hice bien al no traer mi Gear, puedo acabarte simplemente estando en este modo.

Sergio colocó las palmas de sus manos hacia atrás y de igual forma que Tsuna salió disparado como si portase los guantes del joven Vongola, sólo que las llamas que lo impulsaban eran blancas con toques plateados, antes de que el décimo pudiera hacer algo, Sergio ya le había dado un gran golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared del edificio la cual se deshizo por completo.

-Ja Ja Ja, uno menos –festejó Sergio sacudiéndose un poco las manos. Pero a una gran velocidad Tsuna había volado directamente detrás del sujeto, y ya estaba apuntando con una mano-. ¿Qué?

-¡X Burner! –gritó Tsuna al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el ataque directamente contra Sergio, el cual nuevamente no esquivó el ataque y lo recibió totalmente.

Tsuna descendió lentamente en el piso viendo el gran hoyo donde había quedado Sergio, el cual estaba totalmente tumbado con sus brazos extendidos y sin rastro de su mirada.

-(¿Por qué no esquivó mi ataque? ¿Será que no tuvo tiempo?) –pensaba Tsuna, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tiempo que Sergio se ponía de pie y se sacudía la tierra en su traje-. ¡No puede ser! Recibiste un ataque directo, no deberías de levantarte tan fácil.

-Ya te lo dije, eres débil –mencionó Sergio al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos rectos, con una mano apuntando hacía atrás y la otra hacía Tsuna; posición característica del X Burner-. ¡Te mostraré de que es capas el poder del guardián de las olas!

Y con estas palabras Sergio lanzó una especie de X Burner de llamas blancas a una velocidad que Tsuna no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, el gran ataque superó por completo la técnica del Vongola el cual cayó al piso sumamente herido y perdió su modo Hyper Última Voluntad. El joven Hyuga se acercó al malherido y volvió a poner sus brazos en posición para lanzar otra imitación de X Burner.

-Bien, acabare contigo de una vez por todas –mencionó Sergio cargando la técnica en sus manos-. ¡No me gusta jugar así que mejor te elimino de una vez!

Continuara

Fin capítulo 4

Bien y como cada sabado de quincena aqui esta puntual el capítulo, espero sea del agrado de todos, por que yo ya me vicie con mi propia historia jajajaja

Ya saben el prox cap sale en 14 dias, con mas sorpresas y mas peleas ^^


	5. Capítulo 5: Los guardianes del mar

Capítulo 5: Los guardianas del mar

Sergio se encontraba apuntando a Tsuna con un X-burner cargado. El chico no podía hacer nada para moverse, sólo observa como su enemigo estaba encima de él con un gran poder en su mano, el cual de un instante otro fue liberado provocando una fuerte explosión en ese sitio.

Gokudera estaba cerca de ese lugar, así que se apresuró a llegar a ese sitio.

-¿Qué fue esa tremendo poder que acabo de sentir? –se preguntaba el guardián de la tormenta conforme corría pero fue interrumpido cuando un chico salió de un pasillo y se topó con él. Al igual que había pasado con Tsuna, cayeron unos pilares que delimitaron la zona; lo cual, significaba un encuentro-. Maldición. Parece ser que tengo mi primer pelea ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico miró nervioso a Gokudera a trato de huir chocando con un muro de ondas creado por los pilares y recibiendo un daño por golpearse.

-Eso duele ¿Por qué no puedo escapar? –mencionó el chico poniéndose de pie. Este joven volteó a ver a Gokudera y cambio su actitud a una mas seria-. Que mala suerte tienes chico –dijo de forma prepotente-. Yo soy el famoso Lobo, el más fuerte de toda la familia Hyuga; bueno, en estos momentos estoy ayudando a la familia Shimon pero lo daré todo por ellos.

-Ah vaya, pero si sólo eres el debilucho que fue secuestrado por la familia de Enma.

-¡NO SOY DEBILUCHO! –gritó el chico.

-Trataste de escapar ¿eso no te hace un cobarde?

-Fue por estrategia, en realidad no quería lucha contra alguien tan débil como tú –mencionó Lobo con una pose de victoria y riéndose. Una dinamita paso a su lado y explotó detrás de él haciendo que el chico gritara y se pusiera totalmente color azul por el susto.

-Ves, te lo dije, no eres más que un cobarde.

-Atacando mientras uno de hace el importante, eso no esta bien, te demostraré mi verdadero poder ¡Liberaré mi gear!

El chico sacó un libro de su camisa y lo postró frente a él.

-Te enseñare de que es capas, el "Maximun Gear" –dijo Lobo mientras el libro empezaba a brillar y sus páginas avanzaban a gran velocidad.

Como si se tratase de una proyección, el libro emitía una luz que daba en todo el cuerpo de Lobo y que conforme pasaba hoja tras hoja lo iba cubriendo de una gran armadura, la cual lo cubrió completamente a excepción del pelo. La armadura era de un color oscuro brillante con morado, cubría casi totalmente el cuerpo a excepción de las áreas de flexibilidad.

-¿Qué te parece? Apuesto a que estas muy asustado –mencionaba riendo el chico, pero Gokudera le lanzo otra dinamita misma que dio en la pared detrás de Lobo el cual volvió a gritar y a ponerse azul por el miedo.

-No eres más que un hablador dime ¿Por qué no tienes ni una sola llama en toda tu armadura? –preguntó Gokudera y era cierto, ni una sola llama se veía en el joven.

-Eso tiene una explicación lógica veras… -dijo el chico y después salió corriendo nuevamente chocando contra un muro-. Maldición ¿Por qué no puedo escapar? Alguien que me ayude ¡por favor!

-Creo que tengo un punto asegurado en este encuentro –dijo Gokudera al tiempo que lanzaba gran cantidad de explosivos y el chico moraba asustado, todos estos acertaron sobre Lobo el cual quedo inconsciente en el piso para después perder una de sus estrellas y desaparecer. El muro se eliminó y Gokudera pudo avanzar.

Lambo iba avanzando cantando por los pasillos, este iba alardeando como de costumbre.

-Lambo-san el mejor, Lambo-san el ganador, el que se meta con lambo-san termina siendo el perdedor buajajaja –entonaba el joven bovino hasta que un chico se puso delante de él, el chico era un sujeto de pelo verde, lentes de transparencia azulada, pero lo que mas destacaba es que iba en silla de ruedas y frente a él tenía 3 monitores de computadora-. ¿Qué quieres del gran Lambo-san?

-Descuida, Soy Faiku y estoy de tu lado –mencionó el sujeto en silla de ruedas-. Como las reglas del juego no nos permiten estar mucho tiempo juntos sólo te estuve buscando para entregarte estos caramelos.

Faiku le entregó dos bolitas a Lambo las cuales tenían una escritura con un "10+" después de eso se retiró del sitio antes de que apareciera un supervisor. El guardián del rayo no lo pensó dos veces y se comió ambos de un solo trago, para pronto el niño se electrocutó totalmente y empezó a gritar desesperado. El chico en silla de ruedas sólo reía a lo lejos.

Hibari se encontraba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a un punto donde había una pared.

-Aquí debería de estar un aula de clases –mencionó el guardián y empezó a golpear la pared con una de sus tongas-. Si hay alguien adentro salga de inmediato. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

La pared se transformó en una puerta la cual de inmediato se abrió, de ese sitio salió Ryohei el cual miró de frente a Hibari.

-Así que este es tu Cuartel General –dedujo fácilmente Hibari al ver al chico-. ¿Qué haces aquí dentro?

-No lo entiendes Hibari, estoy esperando al extremo –mencionó orgulloso Ryohei mientras miraba de un lado a otro para ver si el enemigo no estaba cerca-. Como soy el líder soy el que mas estrellas tengo, es decir, que debo de permanecer aquí para no perder ninguna estrella y así ganar el primer día, en los demás haré mi debut al extremo.

-Que patético –dijo Hibari retrocediendo y empezando a andar de nuevo por el pasillo-. Pero has lo que quieras.

-¿A quien le dices patético…? –antes e poder continuar con su pregunta, Hibari le hizo una señal con su mano para que se callara.

-Vuelve a meterte dentro de tu cuartel, alguien se acerca.

Ryohei sin reclamar se metió a su cuarte y la puerta de inmediato se transformó en pared. Una puerta se abrió y salió Enma de ella, para pronto aparecieron esos pilares característicos de un encuentro.

-No me digas que… -balbuceó Enma al ver a Hibari el cual ya estaba más que preparado para pelear.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte –comentó el líder del comité disciplinario mientras salía corriendo hacia él.

Tsuna despertó en la cama que se encontraba en el cuartel general, al lado de él se encontraba algunos sujetos de otras familias tratándolo con llamas de sol para que sus heridas curaran mas rápido.

-Ha despertado –comentó uno y todos los demás dejaron de seguir tratándolo.

-Con eso es más que suficiente –mencionó otro-. Ya se encuentra bien, es hora de salir de aquí.

Todos los mafiosos desaparecieron dejando a Tsuna completamente solo en ese sitio.

-Así que perdí –dijo tristemente Tsuna sentándose sobre la cama.

-No específicamente –se escuchó en el sitio, el joven Vongola volteó hacia su lado y vio a Zucuro sentado al lado de él. El chico al ver al payaso dio un gran grito y se desmayó sobre la cama.

-¡Rayos! Volvió a caer inconsciente –dijo Zucuro con una gotita de sudor mientras aparecía un mafioso y le daba un golpe en la nuca al payaso.

-Con el trabajo que nos costó despertarlo y viene usted ha desmayarlo –dijo el mafioso algo molesto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Zucuro y luego observó a Tsuna-. Ahora tendré que esperarme hasta que se despierte nuevamente, ayúdame a que se levanté.

Yamamoto se encontraba en las canchas de beis Ball admirándolas como de costumbre, detrás de él se acercó un sujeto activando un encuentro.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –mencionó Kaoru que acababa de llegar.

-Lo se, no puedo dejar este sitio –dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa y volteó a ver a su contrincante-. Aparte, te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías también a este sitio.

-Aun tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Si, pero esta vez será algo mas amistoso, aun así, da lo mejor de ti.

-Con gusto Senpai. –mencionó Kaoru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gokudera decidió salir al patio después de haber ganado su primer encuentro.

-No encuentro al décimo por ninguna parte, bueno no voy a poder estar con él pero me aseguraré de seguirlo de lejos –hablaba para si mismo Gokudera cuando detrás de él se escuchó que se habría la puerta y ocurrió su segundo encuentro-. Así que otro encuentro me pregunto esta vez quien será.

Cuando Gokudera volteó se quedó sorprendido al ver al joven de chaqueta café y porte intimidante.

-No puede ser –dijo Gokudera observando aquel rostro tan familiar-. Pero si eres la estúpida vaca pero del futuro… el de 20 años mas.

Tal y como lo había dicho Gokudera frente a él se encontraba Lambo en su versión 20 años mayor el cual se disponía a luchar contra el guardián de la tormenta.

Tsuna se despertó nuevamente, se sentó en la cama y miró confuso hacia los lados.

-Me alegra que te levantaras –mencionó el payaso y Tsuna volvió a gritar y caer inconsciente-. NO OTRA VEZ NO! CON ESTO YA VAN 4 VECES!

Zucuro agarró a Tsuna y lo empezó a agitar para que se despertara. El décimo nuevamente se despertó y el payaso corrió rápidamente hasta el fondo del aula.

-He tenido muchos sueños donde veo un payaso que me quiere matar –dijo Tsuna limpiándose los ojos y viendo a Zucuro a lo lejos, afortunadamente esta vez sólo gritó-. KYAAAAAA es el payaso de mis sueños.

-¡Tonto, yo no te quiero matar! –expresó Zucuro y después de eso se recargó en la pared.

-Oye disculpa ¿perdí el encuentro? –le preguntó Tsuna con un poco de miedo al payaso.

-No específicamente –respondió Zucuro manteniendo su distancia-. Sergio te derrotó, pero intentó asesinarte por lo cual fue sancionado y perdió dos estrellas, tú sigues teniendo las cinco.

Tsuna se alivió al escuchar esto pero nuevamente se quedó inconforme con el resultado.

-Él es demasiado fuerte –mencionó Tsuna muy triste por el resultado de su pelea-. Ni siquiera se de que tipo eran sus llamas.

-Sus llamas son las olas –le respondió el payaso aun manteniendo su lejanía-. Su atributo es la absorción, el incremento y la expulsión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó ingenuamente Tsuna.

-Es decir que el absorbe las técnicas de los demás, con ellas incrementa su poder y el poder mismo de la técnica y después lo expulsa, es como tu "Zero Punto Avanzado"

-Es decir que todo el tiempo el estuvo recibiendo mis ataques sólo para absorberlos.

-Si, su atributo de llama le permite eso –dijo el payaso meditando-. Ellos son los Guardianes del Mar, sus llamas van más allá de los poderes del cielo y la tierra.

-¿Los guardianes del mar? –preguntó Tsuna muy sorprendido y al parecer le estaba perdiendo miedo a ese payaso.

-Si, en la actualidad sólo se conocen los poderes del atributo cielo, sin embargo, son tres factores los que rigen las llamas, Mar, tierra y cielo. Cada uno de ellos con sus distintos atributos, sin embargo de los tres tipos las llamas del mar son las más poderosas. Por eso te digo que jamás vas a poder contra ellos en tu nivel actual.

-Yo no quiero derrotarlos –respondió Tsuna tristemente-. Yo quiero evitar esta pelea absurda.

-Lo se Tsuna, pero ellos mismos no entienden eso, y si no haces algo ellos acabaran con la vida de ustedes, tu mismo lo viste en Sergio.

Tsuna apretó fuertemente sus dedos. El payaso tenía razón, no había otra forma de detenerlos que no fuera enfrentándolos.

-Por eso estoy aquí, te voy a ofrecer una forma de ser mas fuerte –dijo Zucuro mientras sacaba una caja de sorpresa-. En esta caja encontraras la respuesta.

-Waaa esas cosas me dan miedo –mencionó Tsuna sin querer agarrar la caja-. De seguro sale un payaso con resorte para asustarme.

-No, aquí encontraras la respuesta para volverse mas poderosos, sin embargo, úsala hasta mañana.

-No se lo que quieras decir con esto, pero de alguna forma, se que debo de confiar en ti.

-No –respondió Zucuro con una cara muy seria y con sus ojos sombríos-. La razón por la que hago esto es por que quiero que me destruyas a mí!

Continuara!

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen este fic, estoy planeando hacer otro mas el cual publicaria los sabados que no subo Reborn, pero la verdad no se me ocurre mucho en estos momentos jajajaja

Bueno espero sugerencias, opiniones, criticas, buenos deseos, mentadas de ... jajaja y todo lo que gusten, ya saben de este sabado en 8 otro capi mas de Reborn ya viene el climax jojojoo


End file.
